Unwanted Return
by lovelesscat
Summary: ritsuka is let out of school but is ambushed by a mysterious duo. Who are they and what do they want? Should I continue this story?
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a warm, gentle baby blue with light white clouds dotting the vast sky.

"Ritsuka-kuuun! Can I walk home with you today?" Yuiko asked, her pink pigtails swaying in the soft breeze. Ritsuka gave her a bored expression.

"Not today." He said.

"Are you waiting for Soubi-san?" she asked innocently. Ritsuka's face flushed.

"W-well…" he stampered, not really wanting to admit that that was what he was doing. Sometimes she could be very perceptive.

"Yuiko, I can't talk right now, I'm…waiting for someone."

"Well, if you're waiting for him, I'll just go now." And with that, she skipped away to go ask Yayoi if he wanted to walk home with her. Ritsuka sighed, feeling his heart start to thunder in his chest as he hoped that Soubi was going to come to pick him up today.

'_And to think I was looking forward to this all day…'_ he thought.

Walking slowly, he exited the gate of the school, expecting soubi to be waiting there, like he always does.

But he wasn't there.

Ritsuka looked around, trying to find the tall bespectacled blonde. He saw something rustle in the bushes, so he cautiously approached the bush.  
"Soubi, is that you?" he asked, keeping a few feet of distance between him and the suspicious bush. It rustled again, but this time, two dark figures emerged from the bush. One of them had long black hair, and the other one had short brown hair that covered his left eye. They were both earless.

"We are Merciless, and we have come to take you with us, Loveless." The black haired man demanded his voice cold and merciless. His partner giggled behind him.  
"Oh, take it easy on the little kid, Hiruko, he's just a little baby." the brown haired man chuckled. The person who was apparently named Hiruko scowled and crossed his arms.

"Call your fighter, Loveless." They demanded, a big gush of wind hitting Ritsuka's back. The air felt like it has been electrocuted, ritsuka could feel the hair on his arms and the back of his neck rise from the static.

"No." Ritsuka said, shaking in fear as his hair fluttered slightly in the wind. Merciless just grinned.

"That's not a wise decision, Loveless." Ritsuka's ears flattened flat against his head.  
"Well, since you won't call him, I guess we get to make the first move." Smiled Hiruko, stepping forward toward Ritsuka, and then lunging at him. Ritsuka yelped and tried to scurry away, but the other man was bigger and stronger. The two of them collided, Ritsuka's head hitting the ground hard with a sickening crack as the other man landed with all of his weight on top of his ribs.

"Well, that's convenient! He's unconscious! Let's bring him to sensei." Akamaru said excitedly, beckoning for his fighter to get them home. Hiruko nodded, closing his eyes.

"Foreign winds, take us back to where we descended!" he chanted, the three of them disappearing in a torrent of wind.

Soubi ran down the street, turning blocks as he headed to the middle school to pick up Ritsuka.

'_Damn, I'm late! I hope he's still there…'_

He cursed as he rounded the corner, the school gates in sight. He scanned the schoolyard, but there was no sign of Ritsuka. He turned and ran to his house, going through the window, but he wasn't there either. As he turned around he felt something soft hit his back. He turned around to find a pink haired girl on the ground, rubbing her head. He sighed and helped her up.

"Yuiko-san, where is Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. She looked at him surprisingly.

"Ritsuka said he was going to wait for you, so I went and talked to Yayoi and when I turned around he was gone." She said, tears in her eyes.

'_Something is very wrong'_ he thought frantically.

Ritsuka's eyes opened slowly, an unwelcome throbbing on his head making itself known. His eyes scanned the room, trying to adjust to the darkness. He recognized a desk and some frames on the walls, but what was in the frames he didn't know. Suddenly he recognized where he was. He was in his school, but he was in a room that the school left abandoned, since it was the room where Seimei was burned to death. He raised his hand to check his forehead for the injuries that were there, but he quickly realized that his hands were chained to the wall he was pinned against. His ears perked at every little sound, his heart pounding in his ears. A black blob slowly came out from behind a desk and walked in front of Ritsuka.

"Hello, Ritsuka. I'm sure you remember who I am." A cold voice said, cutting into Ritsuka's mind like razors.

"S-seimei?" Ritsuka stuttered, his heart stopping cold in his chest. The black blob stepped closer to Ritsuka. So close that he could feel every breath the older man took. Ritsuka started to shiver as he felt that something was really wrong.

"W-where am I?" he asked frantically. Seimei just smiled.

"You are in school. I took it upon myself to bring you here. Aren't you happy, Ritsuka?"Seimei said happily. Ritsuka just felt shivers fun down his spine.

"Then why am I chained to a wall?"

"You are Loveless. I have decided that now you will live up to your true name. "He took out a small razorblade from his sweater. Ritsuka saw the glint reflecting from the razor and started to panic.

"Seimei, what is that?" Seimei just smiled as he rested the razor on Ritsuka's chest.

"I love you Ritsuka. I love you, no matter which Ritsuka you are. So will you love me and give yourself to me and only me?" he dug the razor into Ritsuka's pale skin until a drop of red formed around the razor. Ritsuka cringed.  
"I-I love you Seimei, but you're a bad person. You hurt so many people…especially Soubi." Seimei dragged the razor down Ritsuka's chest, making a trail of blood and broken flesh behind it. Ritsuka started to cry, wishing for nothing more than for Soubi to be here.

"Seimei…please stop…" Ritsuka sobbed. Seimei dragged the razor down lower until it was resting just below Ritsuka's now bleeding belly button.  
"You belong to me and only me. Every part of you belongs to me even these." He roughly grasped Ritsuka's cat ear and tugged it harshly. Ritsuka hissed at him.

"And that is why I have kept mine, for this moment." Ritsuka's heart froze over as he felt large, cold hands rest themselves on his exposed hips.

"This will only hurt if you resist me." Seimei said in a voice that lacked any emotion.

"No…"

Soubi suddenly felt a chill go up his spine. He glanced up at the school window, suspicious energy being released from the room. Soubi looked back at Yuiko quickly.

"Sorry Yuiko-san, but I need to get something." He ran into the vacant building, practically flying up the stairs. He rounded the hallway and found the door that he was sure Ritsuka was behind.

Ritsuka screamed as seimei's hand wrapped around the one place Ritsuka never dared to play with when he was alone. The tears were pouring out of his eyes like rivers now.

"Seimei, stop it, please…Soubi…" ritsuka thrashed his head around in a feeble attempt to get his older brother away from him.

Soubi, hearing the scream, busted open the door and froze at the scene before him. Ritsuka was a bloody mess chained naked against a wall, and…Seimei was touching him. Soubi felt his heart and mind freeze. He couldn't think.

"SOUBI!" Ritsuka screamed, choking on his tears. Somehow, his name cut through the ice in Soubi's mind. He jumped into action, grabbing the arm that was touching Ritsuka and in one movement, snapped it back so far that the bone bursted out from Seimei's pale skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Seimei let out a scream as he felt his bone rip out of his arm. He drew his hand away from Ritsuka and glared at Soubi, cradling his injury.

"I didn't order you to hurt me. You are a disobedient fighter, so you must be punished." Seimei said, his voice laced with hatred. Soubi froze as the scars on his neck began to feel like they were burning. Seimei, despite the overwhelming pain he felt, smirked at Soubi, an evil idea crossing his mind.

"If you don't want me to take his ears…"

Soubi gulped.

"…then you take them, right here, right now. That's an order." Seimei said, not bothering to stop his arm from bleeding. Soubi stood still, not making any effort to move. Seimei narrowed his eyes at him as he felt the temperature around them drop. Ritsuka was still sobbing silently behind them.

"Take his ears." Seimei ordered, his voice low and menacing. Soubi felt like he couldn't breathe. The beloved scars on his neck were suffocating him. Ritsuka looked at Soubi, confident that Soubi wouldn't hurt him. Soubi brought his head up and took an uneasy step toward his sacrifice. Ritsuka felt his heart drop into his stomach as he saw Soubi advance toward him. He started to thrash around in the chains, digging the cuffs into his wrists, making them bleed.

"N-no, Soubi! Don't…please! I'm not ready!" Ritsuka pleaded. Soubi put a gentle hand on Ritsuka's shoulder and a look of hurt passed through his eyes as he saw Ritsuka flinch away at his touch.

"I thought y-you loved m-me…" Ritsuka sobbed, his head bowed in defeat. Soubi hugged him softly, carefully avoiding his injuries. Ritsuka's body was shaking violently. Ritsuka sobbed as he felt Soubi's breathe on his neck. Soubi grasped the chains holding Ritsuka and in one swift movement, shattered them into little pieces. He caught Ritsuka as he fell, shaking to badly to stand on his own feet. Soubi took off his purple coat and wrapped the naked and shivering Ritsuka up in his coat. Seimei watched, an evil smile forming on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He glared at Soubi, who met his gaze evenly. Soubi walked briskly to Seimei and grasped his neck and hoisted him in the air, his piercing blue eyes sharp as ice.

"You hurt my Ritsuka." He said, his voice low.

"He is my Ritsuka. And you are nothing but a plaything to me. I know what happened to you in your past. Do you really want to end up like Ritsu? Do you want to follow in his footsteps?" This seemed to get to Soubi, his grip loosening a little from guilt. Seimei took this opportunity to use his good hand to grab Soubi's neck.

"He is my little brother, and I will live alone with him and make sure he sees and depends on no one else but me…forever." Seimei tightened his grip on Soubi's neck until he could see little blotches of white in the corners of his eyes. His arms went limp as he slowly closed his eyes.

"NO!" Ritsuka ran to Seimei and body slammed him with all his might, causing Seimei to fall over, releasing Soubi from his grasp. Ritsuka ran over to Soubi and tried to get him up. Seimei got to his feet and advanced toward Ritsuka slowly. Ritsuka moved in front of Soubi, protecting him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Ritsuka." He warned. Ritsuka glared up at him.

"You are not my brother. I hate you."

"Soubi is my possession; he does not belong to you like I belong to you, Ritsuka." Ritsuka gritted his teeth.

"Soubi is NOT just something someone can posess! He is a person, he is my fighter, and I love him!" Ritsuka screamed back, gasping as he felt something move from underneath him. He blinked, and in a flash, Soubi was on Seimei, hands around his throat. Ritsuka watched in horror as Soubi bent Seimei's limbs back until he heard the sickening crunch of bones. Once all of his limbs had been broken, Soubi stood up, his shirt bloody. He looked at Ritsuka with tears streaming down his face. He stumbled over to Ritsuka in a daze.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he kept repeating, sobbing into the sixth graders shoulder. Ritsuka hugged Soubi back as he took out Soubi's cell phone from his jacket pocket. He dialed 911

"Hello. There has been an accident. Please send an ambulance immediately." He took the phone and put it back in his pocket. He took Soubi's face in his hands and kissed him. This obviously took Soubi by surprise because his eyes were wide and he couldn't form a sentence. Ritsuka smiled at him, flinching as Soubi's hand grazed over an injury Seimei inflicted. Soubi, his protective instincts kicking in, picked Ritsuka up bridal style and turned his back to the bleeding Seimei.

"S-Soubi, you are my property!" Seimei screamed at him. Soubi turned his head slightly to give him an empty stare.

"I belong to Ritsuka, and no one else."

"We need to get you to a hospital." Soubi said, turning his attention back to Ritsuka. He began walking out of the school building, heading to the hospital. Ritsuka smiled and buried his face deep into the crook of Soubi's neck, feeling safe. He slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of his fighter.


End file.
